Papyrus/In Battle
Attacks * If the protagonist ACTs to Papyrus, his bone attacks slowly scroll across the bottom, but are not high enough to hit the protagonist. Papyrus will continue using this attack until Spare or Fight is chosen. * Papyrus' first attack is the "blue attack" that Sans warned the protagonist about, causing blue-colored bones to scroll across the Bullet Board. After all the blue-colored bones have passed, however, Papyrus turns the protagonist's soul blue for the rest of the battle, stating that that's his attack, revealing Sans was technically misleading the protagonist about the nature of the attack. * Papyrus continues the battle by attacking the protagonist with series after series of bones scrolling along the bottom of the square, which can be dodged by jumping. His blue-colored bones are used far less often. * Papyrus eventually prepares a special attack; however, a dog steals it, and he continues the battle with an "absolutely normal attack", albeit more difficult. The attack includes appearances by the dog, bones saying "Cool" and "Dude", a bone on a skateboard, and a large crowd of bones that can be jumped over far higher than normal use of the blue soul. After surviving this attack, Papyrus decides to spare the protagonist. Strategy * Surviving all of Papyrus' attacks and finally sparing him will end the battle. * Being taken down to 1 HP will result in him ending the battle prematurely. If the protagonist loses to him three times, Papyrus grows tired of capturing them and offers them to skip his battle and progress. * In the Genocide Route, Papyrus instantly offers to spare the protagonist. However, a single hit will kill Papyrus. Quotes Pre-Battle * HUMAN. * ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. * FEELINGS LIKE... * THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. * THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. * THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. * THESE FEELINGS... | THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!! * I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. * AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. * I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. * I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN... * WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! * I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR... | ... * NO... | NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! | I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! * YOU ARE A HUMAN! | I MUST CAPTURE YOU! * THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!! * POWER! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! | THAT'S PAPYRUS!!! * THE NEWEST MEMBER... | OF THE ROYAL GUARD! Genocide Pre-Battle * HALT, HUMAN! * HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! * I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. * FIRST: YOU´RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! * NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. * BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE… * THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. * IT FEELS… * LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. * HOWEVER! * I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! * EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! * AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!! * NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! * HEY, QUIT MOVING! * THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! * HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! * SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! * BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS… * WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! * I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!! * I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. * ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? * WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! * I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS! Encounter * WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? | SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! | W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!! Flirt ** OH NO!!! | YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!! can make spaghetti ** OH NO!!! THAT HUMILITY... IT REMINDS ME OF, | MYSELF!!! | YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!! have zero redeeming qualities * I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...? | LET'S DATE L-LATER!! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU! Flirt * OH NO!!! | LET'S DATE L-LATER!! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU! #2 * LET'S DATE L-LATER!! #3+ * HOW SELFLESS... | YOU WANT ME TO FEEL BETTER ABOUT FIGHTING YOU... | I DON'T DESERVE SUCH HOSPITALITY FROM YOU...Insult * THERE'S NO NEED TO LIE TO YOURSELF!!! | YOUR BARBS HIDE A HIDDEN AFFECTION! YOU EMOTIONAL CACTUS! #2 * DON'T...! | DONT WASTE YOUR WORDS ON ME! #3 * DON'T WASTE YOUR WORDS ON ME! #4+ ** SO YOU'RE SERIOUS... Fight ** SO YOU WON'T FIGHT... Spare * THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK!' * YOU'RE BLUE NOW. | THAT'S MY ATTACK! | NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! * BEHOLD! * HMMM... I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR... the player flirted with him * WHAT!? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT DATE THING!! the player flirted with him * TRY HOLDING THE 'UP' BUTTON TO JUMP!!! the player gets hit on the first blue attack * HOW HIGH CAN YOU JUMP? the player gets hit on the first blue attack a second time * HOLD 'UP' LONGER TO JUMP HIGHER! JEEZ!!! the player gets hit on the first blue attack a third time * YEAH! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! * I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!!! * PAPYRUS: HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! * PAPYRUS: UNPARALLELED SPAGETTORE! * UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!! * THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!!! * MY BROTHER WILL ... WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH. * I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS!! BUT... ** WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU? flirted with ** HOW WILL I KNOW IF PEOPLE SECRETLY LIKE ME? not flirted with * SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE... ** AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD... flirted with ** I DON'T THINK THEY'LL LET YOU GO... not flirted with * AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY. * URGH... WHO CARES! GIVE UP!! * GIVE UP OR FACE MY... SPECIAL ATTACK!!! * YEAH!!! VERY SOON I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK! * NOT TOO LONG AND I WILL USE THAT SPECIAL ATTACK!!! * THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE... BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!! * BEHOLD...! MY SPECIAL ATTACK! ** WHAT THE HECK! | THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! | HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! | DO YOU HEAR ME!? | STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!!! | HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! | COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!! | ... | OH WELL. | I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK. * SIGH' HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK.'' * WELL...! 'HUFF' IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T! 'HUFF' DEFEAT ME!!! | YEAH!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! | THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!! | I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!!! | NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY. * ALAS, POOR PAPYRUS! WELL, AT LEAST I STILL HAVE MY HEAD! '''Kill * W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE... in [[Genocide Route]] * WOWIE!! YOU DID IT!!! YOU DIDN'T DO A VIOLENCE!!! TO BE HONEST, I WAS A LITTLE AFRAID... BUT YOU'RE ALREADY BECOMING A GREAT PERSON! I'M SO PROUD I COULD CRY!!! ... WAIT, WASN'T I SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE YOU...? WELL, FORGET IT! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE THE BEST PERSON YOU CAN BE. SO LET'S LET BYBONES BE BYBONES. Papyrus in the Genocide Route * OH, I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT ONE OF THOSE. [[Stick]] * YOU'RE TOO WEAK! I WAS EASILY ABLE TO CAPTURE YOU!!! I WILL NOW SEND YOU TO THE CAPTURE ZONE!! OR, AS SANS CALLS IT... OUR GARAGE??? YOU'RE IN THE DOGHOUSE NOW! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! player is at 1 [[HP]] ** WELL!!! YOU MAY HAVE CLEVERLY ESCAPED FROM JAIL BEFORE... BUT THIS TIME, I'VE UPGRADED THE FACILITIES. NOT ONLY WILL YOU BE TRAPPED... BUT YOU WON'T EVEN WANT TO LEAVE!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! second time ** YOU ARE... PERSISTENT! BUT! IT JUST WON'T WORK ON ME! I AM THE PERSISTENTEST! AND IF YOU THINK YOU ARE PERSISTENESTER... THAT IS WRONG! GRAMATICALLY WRONG! BECAUSE THE CORRECT FORM WOULD BE... NOT AS PERSISTENTEST AS PAPYRUS, THE PERSISTENTESTEST! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LESSON. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! third time Post-battle * NYOO HOO HOO... * I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE WAS WEAK AS YOU... * UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. * I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD... AND... * MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT! ** REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME??? | WELL THEN... | I GUESS... | I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! be friends ** HUH? WHY WOULD YOU... | BERATE YOURSELF SO LOUDLY??? | IS IT BECAUSE... | YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOOD ENOUGH TO BE MY FRIEND? | NO!!! YOU'RE GREAT!!! I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND! a loser ** WOW!!! | I HAVE FRIENDS!!! | AND WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE THEM... not flirted with ** WOWIE!! | WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE... | AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!! | WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS... flirted with * WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM?? * YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN. * I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! * AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. * CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. * THEN... WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. * THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. * ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT... * ... EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL. * ... LIKE YOU!!! * THAT'S WHY THE KING WANT TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. * HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. * THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! * OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU... * TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS... * THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE.' * ''THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS...' * ''HE IS...' * ''... WELL...' * ''HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER!!! * EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. * I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY... * "EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR... CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?" * HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! * ANYWAY!!! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING!!! * I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! ** FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HANG OUT!!! not flirted with ** FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! flirted with * NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! Flavor Text * He likes to say: "Nyeh heh heh!" '' 'Check' * ''Forgettable. 'on [[Genocide Route]]' * ... Genocide * Papyrus blocks the way! '' 'Encounter' * ''You're blue now. '' 'Papyrus's blue attack' * ''Papyrus is thinking about what to wear for his date. flirted with * Papyrus is thinking about what to cook for his date. flirted with * Papyrus dabs some Bone Cologne behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs marinara sauce behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Bishie Cream behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Anime Powder behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Cute Juice behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Attraction Slime behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Beauty Yogurt behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears. flirted with * Papyrus is trying hard to play it cool. Neutral * Papyrus whispers "Nyeh heh heh!" Neutral * Papyrus is preparing a bone attack. 'Neutral' * Papyrus is cackling. 'Neutral' * Papyrus prepares a non-bone attack then spends a minute fixing his mistake. 'Neutral' * Papyrus is rattling his bones. 'Neutral' * Smells like bones. 'Neutral' * Papyrus remembered a bad joke Sans told and is frowning. 'Neutral' * You INSULT, but to no avail. Seems ACTing won't escalate this battle... '#4+ before Papyrus turns you blue' * You FLIRT, but to no avail. Seems ACTing won't escalate this battle... '#3+ before Papyrus turns you blue' * You throw the stick. Papyrus brings it back in his mouth. [[Stick]] * Papyrus is getting ready for a regular attack. 'a dog steals Papyrus's special attack' * Papyrus is sparing you. 'fight' Category:In Battle